


Braggart

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Future Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Fill for a prompt on the Fantastic Beasts kink meme.Grindelwald taunts Graves about Credence.NOTE: To my understanding, Ezra Miller has said that Credence is 18 years-old. Hence why I didn't warn for underage.BEYOND THAT, MIND THE WARNINGS. RAPE NON-CON BEING THE BIG ONE.





	Braggart

“He’s so _pliant_ , you know.”  
  
Graves growled and jerked sharply on the floor, and Grindelwald saw him twist his shoulder unpleasantly hard. He let go of his cock and leaned forward.  
  
“Shh, come now, you mustn’t hurt yourself. I consider myself quite the accomplished wizard, but I’ve never been very good at healing magic.”  
  
The look that Graves gave him suggested that he was not terribly surprised by that admission. He might have said it out loud if Grindelwald hadn’t gagged him about halfway into this conversation; Grindelwald was many things, but he was not a man fond of excessively salty language. And Graves, for all of his properness, knew a surprising number of nasty names, many of which he had liberally bestowed upon Grindelwald at an alarming speed.  
  
“And you needn’t be so unpleasant. I’m merely keeping you appraised of our young, mutual friend.”  
  
Graves’s glare returned in full.  
  
Whatever the Director of Magical Security’s feelings were towards the young Squib, Grindelwald suspected they were not of the carnal sort. And even if they did lean towards the carnal, he doubted Graves would ever have acted on them if given the chance; he was too straight-laced. Too inclined to following rules. In any case, from the expression of utter disgust that continued to grace his stern face, Credence was probably too young for him.  
  
Or too male.  
  
Whichever came first.  
  
“As I was saying, young Credence is just so very _pliable._ I ask him to do something, and he’s falling over himself to assure me that it will get done.” Grindelwald leaned back in the chair and resumed his stroking. Graves pointedly looked away, as he’d done when Grindelwald had first pulled himself from his pants and begun speaking.  
  
“Eyes up here, Percival,” Grindelwald cooed, free hand fingering his wand threateningly. “It’s rude not to look at someone with whom you’re conversing.”  
  
Another glare.  
  
Grindelwald understood, somewhat; this was not, after all, a conventional conversation. That would require two participants. “Oh well. I suppose you can still hear me, can’t you? And that’s what’s important.”  
  
And also, Graves was still close enough to him that when Grindelwald eventually came, it would probably hit his face. So for now, Grindelwald was content to let Graves have his little rebellion.  
  
“Now, as I was saying: It’s a wonder you haven’t taken advantage of young Credence’s pliable nature. I quite think the lad would pull his pants down and offer himself to you if you asked him to; and goodness, wouldn’t he be a tight fit. Given how relentlessly controlling his mother’s been, I doubt he’s ever had anything up his arse before. I’m certain it would be a real awakening for him.”  
  
Graves wasn’t struggling as much anymore, and Grindelwald suspected that the man had finally tired himself out. He still wasn’t making eye-contact, though, and was glaring at a point past Grindelwald’s chair. Graves was panting, and it seemed as though some of the energy behind his rage before had dissipated.  
  
Excellent: Now he couldn’t distract himself from what Grindelwald was saying.  
  
“Can you imagine that, Percival? Bending the lad over a table, or up against a wall, and just- _shoving_ into him?” Graves’s eyes fell shut. Grindelwald detected a blush to his cheeks; he might be losing steam, but he was still clearly embarrassed to be listening to this.  
  
Grindelwald, on the other hand, was quite titillated. His cock had swelled considerably, less so because of the light stroking he’d been giving it and more because of the delightful pictures that were coasting through his mind. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he thought Credence would be tight, and he grinned at the thought of the _scream_ the boy would let out when he took his cock. The first time was usually painful; but when this fantasy inevitably came to pass, Grindelwald didn’t plan on warning him. He’d enjoy that scream, the pain and the surprise, when it came.  
  
_Oh, there we go_. His cock twitched, a warning of imminent completion. Grindelwald scooted forward in the chair, prepared to angle his cock downwards and give Graves a different sort of surprise.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy it when I take him, Percival,” Grindelwald sighed. “I’m going to enjoy it so much. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone that young and naïve. I’m going to make him _scream_.” He gave a nice, long tug, and his cock throbbed with anticipation. “And you know what the best part is, Percival? The best part is that he’ll _let_ me. The boy is so starved for praise and affection, that I could make him scream and cry for days, and at the end of it, he’ll _still_ come back to me. He’s like a dog; kick it a thousand times and it will _still_ come hobbling back to you.”  
  
Graves grunted something that sounded like ‘Fuck you’.  
  
But Grindelwald was taken with the image of Credence hobbling back to him, clearly sore from previous activities, and getting down on his knees to take his cock again. And that image was enough, with the aid of two slow, tight-gripped strokes, to bring Grindelwald to completion. And just as he’d intended, his come splattered onto Graves’s horrified face.  
  
Grindelwald almost wished Graves wasn’t gagged and bound. He would have loved to see the man’s full, unrestrained reaction to having semen sprayed all over his hair, his face, his mouth. The best part was always the surprise, the _shock_ and disbelief that he’d done something so unexpected. Grindelwald sighed and leaned back in the chair, not bothering to tuck his limp cock back into his pants.  
  
“Ah,” he said. “If it makes you feel any better, Percival, I plan on making Credence swallow it.”  
  
Graves looked up at him, pale-faced, covered in semen, and mortified, and Grindelwald broke out into a long, hard laugh.  
  
-End


End file.
